


Driving Lesson

by Seiya234



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 03:31:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seiya234/pseuds/Seiya234
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ace had taught herself by watching a friend's ex-boyfriend drive them around for a month.</p><p>The Doctor decides to take things into his own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Driving Lesson

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Clocketpatch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clocketpatch/gifts).



After their adventure in 1963 with the Daleks, he had pulled her aside and asked, "Ace, do you really know how to drive?"

"Well," she said, eyes shifting (and he'd have to teach her how to lie better), "yeeeeesss-" 

She saw the look on his face and finished with "kinda......"

He raised an eyebrow and she flushed. "Well, I spent a lot of time watching other people drive and I figured it out for myself and I do just fine when I'm not driving some clunker from 1963!"

He took a deep breath. "Well, we shall have to rectify that."

Ace, despite her previous indignation, grinned. "Wicked."

\----

They spent three consecutive days practicing three point turns and doing ten miles an hour in a parking lot before Ace had enough, and peeled out of the empty Sainsbury's lot they were at in 1985 Liverpool, and parked in front of the TARDIS.

The Doctor both was convinced that he had lost a regeneration in the two minute ride to the TARDIS and conceded that Ace had a point.

After that things went at a slightly faster pace.

\-------

Lincoln, Nebraska in 2004 was as good a place and time to practice parallel parking.

"Professor, I can't back up any further, I'm going to hit that car."

"No, you got plenty of room. Now, start backing up carefully."

Ace started to back in more.

"Keep going...keep going...keep going....."

CRUNCH.

The Doctor was resolutely NOT looking at Ace's face when he got out of the car to check on the damage.

(and thank heavens they were using the old Volkswagen Bus he had picked up with Leela in his Fourth body as opposed to Bessie)

\-----------

They practiced highway driving on the Autobahn, and in retrospect, the Doctor had no idea why he, the master manipulator, Merlin, the Oncoming Storm, thought that would be in any way a good idea because of course his companion was a speed demon and was currently doing 160 klicks down the roadway.

He hadn't even tinkered with the bus to make it go fast, let alone past the maximum speed the engine could manage.

He decided to blame the TARDIS as he unconsciously gripped his hat to his head and held on to the door handle with his other hand. 

-

He took her back to Perivale in her time(ish) to take her test. 

After an hour spent juggling to entertain the little ones in the waiting room, giving advice to a young mother next to him, and making the next move in three or four schemes he had going at the moment, Ace came out into the waiting area.

"I did it!" she said and gave him a big hug.

"I never doubted it."

"Does this mean I can drive that ace looking yellow car I saw when we got the bus out?"

The Doctor blanched. "Er, maybe in a bit."


End file.
